Guiomar (A World Without Grace)
Backstory Part 1- A World Without Grace Guiomar was once a child who sought power. Everything he could do and/or think of was all related to power. He sought this because he knew the world was divided. He knew that people were constantly forced into facing problems with the "best option" always being the lesser of two evil options. He sought to create a world where a true definition of peace could be created without people only being forced to choose from two terrible decisions on how to live their lives. One day, his mom reported to him that the current government was about to destroy the last pyramid that could have led any one to become evil. Guiomar was determined to get into the pyramid and become the strongest ever, using the weapons his father had gave him as a child. After getting to the inside of the pyramid, he found something very strange. He found out that the government was lying to him all along. There was no power hidden inside the pyramid, only truth. He found a torn and ripped apart book, which was very hard for him to interpret. Inside the book was divided into three sections. The first section talks about how after all of the years, humanity has disobeyed God. The Second section was about All of the laws that God had established for every rule to follow. The third section talked about how God would destroy the whole world for their sins. There were other sections in the book, one that talked about how a certain group of demons also disobeyed God, and were sent to punishment. Another section talked about a group of Humans who rebelled against the current government, led by leader SATAN, but were killed off before they stood a chance. In the book, there were seven major kingdoms ruled based on a demon (also the leader,) who wanted to torment Guiomar differently both based on each specific kingdom and each specific sin. These in order were LUST, GLUTTONY, GREED, SLOTH, WRATH, ENVY, and PRIDE. It was stated in the book that SATAN would destroy these kingdoms one by one, and then after destroy the whole world. Guiomar was shocked by this information, but could not prove it to be true. He was willing to take a chance anyway, as he snuck out of his home after coming back each day to travel all by himself to these kingdoms, just to warn everyone that they were about to be killed for their sins, and needed to turn back. The Demons with their high knowledge knew this, and sought to torment him, not by directly killing him, but by convincing him to fall for each and every one of their sins as he entered their kingdoms. He fell for the sins each and every single time, but did not give up hope. Unfortunately, The Demons sent lower class minions to make sure he was caught doing the sin, and as so everyone noticed he was involved in the same sins as they were, and they called him a Hypocrite. In Frustration and Anger, he was forced to leave the kingdoms, one-by-one, to save his own life, yet he could not save everyone else, as he managed to see them die. There were many notable faults in his plan, one being how he felt into lust easily and chose woman instead of God. LUST caught this and calmed him to be "Just as his male ancestor was (In reference to Adam)" He also felt into Gluttony, as he thought it was the only way he thought it was possible to survive a dark tunnel that seemed to last forever. He was not caught for this sin, but was not able to even reach this kingdom before its destruction as a consequence. While technically not greed, he was caught in the sin, when trying to escape a jail, thinking it was the only way to get out. He was caught in this immediately and was sent to be killed by other demons. He proceeded to kill them. After awhile, while Guiomar sent himself to the "Wrath" kingdom, his father disguised himself as a ninja, and even fought Guiomar, (Guiomar wasn't able to tell.) After his parents found out about the truth he was doing, they decided they wouldn't have it anymore, as they stated he was not allowed to leave their house, ever again. Guiomar was so enraged by this incident, and knowing he was the last hope for humanity, he brutally murdered his parents with their blood dripping across the floor. This would not go unnoticed, as he was once again called a hypocrite for his actions, and was once again discredited. He used to be a pacifist, and tried very hard not to kill anyone, until the very moment his parents did this. After this event he swore to hate all authority for all eternity, as it was definitely not worth honoring in his eyes. This doesn't mean he felt no guilt for what he did, nor did it mean he was against the concept of law. He was only against the authorities that failed to carry out that law in the way he thought was right. He felt so guilty after seeing what he had done, he put a scar on his face and decided to keep it there on what he called to be "his greatest sin." He was up to the last kingdom, namely PRIDE. He was very angry after receiving repetition of the same sin over and over again, and asked why he couldn't be perfect. Why was it that he was to be blamed for his "tiny" sins and be discredited for all the times he tried to avoid sins, while everyone else wouldn't lift a finger to try and avoid their own sins. He searched for a way to become God to rid himself of sin. PRIDE offered him a way to become God. PRIDE would give him the "Golden Armor," as he would seemingly make him "omnipotent" and "free of sin." These were all lies, but he still fell for it. PRIDE even saw the scar he had and told him that in order to become perfect, he must remove the scar to cover his past. Guiomar was very reluctant to do this but agreed. After this, he started acting in the ways of Pride, claiming he was above everyone else, and thus everyone had to listen to him and not give into sin anymore. Pride then immediately stripped off the armor off his body and claimed he fell into the same sin of pride as everyone else did, and was still a hypocrite. Guiomar did eventually discover an energy that would make him stronger called "unknown energy," but not to the degree he wanted. After days of failure and the sight of total Genocide, Guiomar did discover a few things. He found out that every sin he was involved in was related to pleasure, and because he sought out pleasure, he did so at the price of sin. After this, he promised to avoid all sin and to never come in contact with it, or as he calls it, "fun." He also swore to hate himself forever, thinking he was the fault for the destruction of humanity. He did manage to kill all of the seven demons that tormented him, all except LUST. He was told by a bright light that he had to go to a certain castle in order to stop SATAN before he destroyed the rest of humanity. He obeyed. On his journey he saw a bloody moon, and thought it meant that humanity's inevitable destruction was about to arrive. Right before the castle, he met LUST again. She explained to him a misconception that he was following all along. There were no "deadly sins" every "sin" was just as bad as the next. She also explained she was a demon that lived "inside the body" instead of "outside," unlike all the other demons. This Gave Her Unlimited Durability and immunity to death, as well as the ability to come back over and over again to torment him. they fought. As Guiomar ventured throughout the castle he was faced with a purple substance named "Karma," and tormented him with "the sins crawling behind his back." It had 4 stages. The first stage was one that gave him the feeling that he wasn't under control. There was always some authority (namely the government and his parents) that was above him, as he was forced to not only fight for their permission to pass through to his destiny, but their acceptance, their acceptance that he wasn't a "sinner" or simply "doing the wrong thing." This was in phase of a Giant. The second phase was in the shape of a Beast. It gave him that feeling of loneliness, as he was in a world where no one understood his problems but himself. Because he was alone in his fight, he was much more prone to temptations, deadly sins that only served the purpose of filling the empty void in his heart. The third phase was in the form of blades, and represented guilt. The guilt in all the sins he committed, and the guilt that he failed to save everyone of his own sins. These three forms were very violent, bloody and scary. Just before reaching the last stage, he found a man hung up in chains, who was about to die. Guiomar rushed to his need and asked if he needed for help. He was also panicking that this was the last person he could tell the truth before he was destined to perish. Guiomar was about to speak to him about this until the man said in his last breath to leave without him. Guiomar was screaming, because of the belief that this was the last man on the planet that could be told the truth before every effort of Guiomar would be in vain. Guiomar begged him to listen to the truth he was about to say, before the man told him to leave and forget about him, and then dying. Guiomar screamed in anger. At that point almost everyone was destroyed and he questioned the purpose of his whole life, as well as who he was, seeing his last death. This classic phrase was Guiomar's last words before his final battle "What am I Fighting For!" The last form was in the shape of himself, and took a very different route than the rest of the forms. The last form actually talked to him and called him by his name, something that had never happened to Guiomar since he was a boy. Guiomar is confused on how the thing knew his name and he then responded that he was him. He stated that all the trouble of his situations were not his own fault, but God's. This was because God expected a limited human to come and save the whole world, willingly knowing it was almost impossible for this human to do so, and was perfectly possible for God himself to do so. He said Guiomar had a family, he had friends, recognition, love, people to look up to, respect, and most importantly a life. He complained that Guiomar sacrificed every one of these things to serve God, and not only got nothing in return, but lost everything. He reminded him of the original reason he wanted power, being that he wanted people to stop being forced to make a decision between "the lesser of two evils." He then questioned Guiomar's entire journey, and if every decision he made wasn't all based on being forced to choose between the lesser of two sins. He then told Guiomar that it was ok to have all the emotions set out of him, as it was ok for Guiomar to be angry at God for what he did, and Guiomar then bursted into tears, screaming at the top of his lungs how he never wanted to be a part of all this. The clone of himself then offered him a deal to come work with him, and together, they would create a rebellion against God for all he has done. He then tells Guiomar that he would give him something he had never received before in his life... He hugs Guiomar. He sucked up his tears and said no, because the path of righteousness and truth were much more important than getting him into a place where he would only be destroyed. He then dueled with himself and won. SATAN appears on the roof in a robotic suit, far beyond Guiomar's expectations. SATAN reveals Guiomar his true plans, as he is about to rocket launch Both of them on a platform as well as a Bomb filled with "unknown energy" to outerspace. The Bomb would crash land, destroying all of Humanity with them watching all of it happen from above. Guiomar is furious, and is about to fight, just before SATAN says. "... but what! You call yourself the man of answers, but all I see are questions. You call yourself the man of logic, but all I see are emotions. You call yourself a man who can face the world, yet you can't even face a woman's behind! Now watch as the predictions come true as this world turns into a ball of flaming hell!" They fight and Guiomar wins. But it is too late, as the platform deactivates and they both are forced to crash land and face the explosion just like everyone else. The world ends with Guiomar somehow surviving the explosion, forced to survive on his own, all of humanity dead, and both LUST and SATAN nowhere to be found. Part 2 - Project X Zone The Fanmade version of Project X Zone is a world with many different Namco, Sega, and Capcom characters than the original. Even certain Anime's from these respective series appear. The most noatable characters for Guiomar's portion of the story are characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, The Dragonball series, and even the classic Megaman himself. Even more notable is the appearence of Nazo, a fanmade character on his own, given birth to the verse. From the World Without Grace series, LUST, SATAN, and Guiomar himself are the three representatives. For about two years, Guiomar was forced to live on his own, gain his own resources, and live, all depending on whatever life left survived the explosion. After venturing through a mysterious time space portal, he saw cities that, while ruined, where no where near destroyed as the ones back in his own universe. Here, he saw two humans by the names of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Wondering what the two were doing there, he went up to them. This was only after they were attacked by an immediate group of zombies attacking them. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey immediately saw a manhole that they decided would be the best place to get away the zombies. Right after Guiomar heard this conversation, he stopped them, saying that running away from the fight in it of itself was worthless, the zombies would only continue chasing them until they reached a point where they would be forced t fight. He also encouraged them to fight the zombies as well, stating that they have feet and arms and this alone was enough for them to fight. Guiomar did this for a very important reason, he knew from past experiences the world he past lived in expected him, at least in his mind, to be perfect or else he would never be credited or listened to as he at least thinks he should. Phoenix Wright called him the craziest person he had ever seen. Guiomar denied, responding that some things Phoenix Wright thought were impossible were actually possible with enough effort. He also said this to showcase the expectations God has on humans in relationship to their actual abilities. Just as Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey thought they were about to be killed, Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima save them. Meeting up with Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu, along with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, a small conversation starts and they agree to kill out all the zombies in the area. Once that was done A massive wave of zombies approached immediately after. While everyone else agreed to run, Guiomar refused to leave, and demanded everyone to come back and help him fight the wave of zombies. Goro Majima called Guiomar an absolute nutcase and told everyone to just leave him. As everyone saw Guiomar die while escaping, Xiaomu was angry, stating that they needed to go back and get him. Majima responded that Guiomar was an idiot and that kids like him deserved to die. What they didn't know was that Guiomar wasn't actually dead. With an odd time reset, (These happen everytime he dies,) over 70 years (which is unusual,) Guiomar ended up in the 1930s in the Middle of Manhattan. Here he saw two girls by the name of Sakura Shinguji and Gemini Sunrise. Guiomar asked these people who he was and where he was. He asked this odd question because he was so confused as to what previously happened. The girls state that they do not know who he was, but still told him he was in the middle of Manhatten. Guiomar immediately pulls up his sword on them and asks them this simple question. "Who are you, State your name, address, phone-number, who you are, why you are here, where did you come from, and state your purpose for being here at this specific point of time and place." This became his common quote, and from this point on, this was the quote he used to greet people time and time again. He used and uses this quote out of fear, fear that the person he least expects to be will become an enemy, and they will try to kill him. He is so determined to protect himself because he believes if he dies, all other humans will die as well. Sakura Shinguji was very mad at this response. She called it un-gentleman like and boys should not show this amount of fear toward woman. Guiomar disagreed, and stated that he could not identify her, and thus was willing to kill anyone that represented a threat to his life. Shadow from the Space Channel 5 Series ''Arrived And revealed his plans to destroy the theater that was behind Guiomar, Sakura, and Gemini. Gemini wasn't about to let it happen. Guiomar agreed to fight with them against Shadow, but said that saving the theater was meaningless, or "irrelevant". Gemini looked at Guiomar with a confused face and asked how such a piece of art could ever be meaningless. Guiomar quickly responded that all fun has no value because they only last for a moment, and only pleasure that lasts eternally matters. Quickly after the fight, Guiomar leaves, stating that he wishes to stay and fight, but he has certain business to take care of. This is just after Pai Chan from ''Virtua Fighter asks where he is going. Guiomar forgets the memories of everything that just happened. Chizuru Urashima's MK-Veichle Takes a wrong turn, and her, as well as everyone else in the vehicle takes a wrong turn. They end up in a portal to Guiomar's universe, in the exact location where Guiomar was trying to survive, and was crying about how he failed to save the world that was now destroyed.A few of the characters went to see what was happening and were horrified when they saw the entire world destroyed. As Guiomar sees them, he gives them the same greeting that he gave Sakura. He also tells them that they better not hurt him, as he thought they were all demons. As most of the characters tried to convince him that they were not demons at all. Guiomar denies, stating that every warrior originally fighting for God was destroyed many years ago, and the only beings left were demons and himself. Many characters such as King Arthur and Dante from the Devil May Cry Series stated that they fight demons all the time. Characters such as Erica Fontaine and Valkyrie stated that they loved God. After there responses, Guiomar had a feeling that they were trying to do the right thing after all, but still questioned how demonic figures such as Morrigan were still on their side. After a bit of thought of realization, he asked them If it were possible that the concept of parallel universes existed where different outcomes happen based on different events. Everyone responded that this was true and that they were all confused about the same thing as well. Sakura and all of the other characters that he had met before the encounter come out of the vehicle and started to greet him again. After Guiomar says he does not remember them, the people who originally just met him were in shock, and proceeded to tell him all about the events he had supposedly forgotten. He still denies that he ever heard these events. LUST arrives seeming to calm down one of the heroes of the cast, telling them that it was ok to let their emotions out for some event that happened to them. As she begins to look at everyone else she was confused about where they all came from. She asks if it was possible that alternate universes exist and they all responded yes. She then introduces them to the destroyed universe, and says that it was a verse where emotions dictated the actions of its people. Guiomar stated that she was correct and the concept of these emotions were very bad, as following after them only led to humanity's sin, and thus their destruction. LUST disagrees and states that emotions are a very good thing, and help people tap into their core desires. Then LUST calls Guiomar a careless Hypocrite, as he persecuted everyone for their sins when he was a sinner himself. Guiomar responds... "Regardless of if I am a sinner, or not, it is still my responsibility to both encourage and force people out of their own sins, than not." LUST admits she was one of the faults for the destruction of the human race. She asks Guiomar if he ever believed in the concept of LOVE, and what it was. Guiomar responds... "LOVE is the desire for the ultimate happiness for whoever you are loving. It is important to note that LOVE is only a desire, as it is perfectly possible to love someone without doing a single thing for them. LOVE follows two basic principles. The first is that a person is willing to put their own happiness on risk or sacrifice for the happiness of the person that is being loved. The second is that LOVE desires the permanent happiness of a person rather than the temporary happiness of a person. LOVE is measured by how far to an extent one is willing to follow these same policies to bring happiness to another. The definition of happiness is a lack of requirement to follow a path that journeys through a feeling of "hurt" that will last forever, and to forever have the feeling of "pleasure." Both "hurt" and "pleasure" exist under eternal circumstances, and only can relate to a "feeling," that may come from any source." He stated that this definition was in sharp contrast to LUST's definition of LOVE, being to only chase after something that causes temporary happiness. Everyone, especially Ryu from street fighter, was inspired by this definition. LUST admits that she was the fault for the destruction of humanity, and states now that she knew about the other timelines, she was willing to destroy them as well. Everyone else states that wasn't going to happen under their watch, and everyone proceeds to fight LUST, as well as a few other enemies that were in the area. Guiomar gives the team a warning. He warns that LUST doesn't use standard combat like everyone else. She focus on luring people into a slumber, where they will have very pleasureful dreams of their greatest hidden desire of sin, and then the dream will turn into a nightmare. She focus on attacking through the mind more often rather than physical combat. She most commonly uses sexual fantasies, but also uses endless gems of jewelry to attract woman. Everyone defeats LUST and the other enemies. LUST gives them a fair warning. She noticed how diverse the cast was, consisting of people of different classifications, races, ganders, religions, and most importantly beliefs. She tells the cast that the best groups are the ones unified under every area and classification. She then told them the reason they were fighting against the enemies they were. This was because they believed in a major premise that unified them against a bunch of "villains" that believed in an opposite major premise. She says that they are still dis-unified in their minor premises, and if she could get the cast to fight on the "smaller" things they disagreed on, they would slowly but surly forget about the major premise they were fighting for in the first place, and thus the team would disband. This disunity would let the villains easily fight for the destruction of the multiverse with the heroes separated. She then laughs and says she "will be dis-unifying their team from the inside," and then leaves... rest of backstory coming soon... Powers and Stats Key: A World Without Grace and Fanmade Project X-Zone Time Period | Same time period, but with "Unknown Energy" power-up ' '''Tier: 7-A | 5-C ' '''Name: Guiomar Origin: A World Without Grace, and Fan-made version of Project X Zone Gender: Male Age: 16 originally, 18 by Project X Zone Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Normally Peak Human Physical Capabilities, Expert Combat Abilities, Expert Melee Weapons & Firearms Wielder by himself. Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Including Wall Jumping), Master Swordsman and Expert Marksman, Healing (Can heal himself through various means, such as Subtanks,) Immunity to Death (However will still be in-able to fight for a period depending on how severe he was beaten.) Ability to master different power ups once visiting different universes, and then keeping them.| Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Regeneration, Energy Manipulation, Duplication. Attack Potency: Mountain level '''(Defeated many characters at this Durability Level) | Moon Level (unknown energy stated to be at this level) ' '''Speed: Supersonic+' Combat and Reaction Speed | Relativistic+ ' '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Lifted A Bunch of Rocks around size) | Class Z (Unknown Energy was stated to be this powerful 'Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class XJ ' 'Durability: '''At Least '''Large Mountain Level, '(Was So durable he could survive a fly 1,000 feet horizontally, get hit by a wall of Rocks at Mountain level, crashing in at Relativistic Speeds, then falling another 500 feet, only to be forced to survive an avalanche of the same rocks, crumbling on top of him.) | At Least '''Multi-Continent Level, (Survived a Fall, (at Standard Earth Gravity,) all the way from the Moon to the surface of the Earth, only then to survive an Atomic Bomb, Head-On, Strong enough to destroy the entire crust layer of Earth. Stamina: 'Immense, Survived 4 Weeks without food, running at his maximum speed over what seemed to be an endless dark tunnel | Immense (More Stamina than before) '''Range: '''At least several dozen meters with projectiles, possibly much higher. '''Standard Equipment: ' Saber, A Standard Sword that always Shares his Attack Potency. Mostly held in His right hand, occasionally he holds it in his his left hand (or even both hands) in placement of his buster for extra grip. Buster: Can Shoot Uncharged Pellets or Charge it Further as a Charged Shot. Could shoot an entire Energy Wave with Unknown Energy. Always Held In his Left Hand. Shield:The Shield is normally in the form of a Backpack. Inserting his Saber into a certain Slot Can unleash Green Energy Flowing around the Saber. This Shield, (Used with both hands,) Can bounce back any and all Projectiles, far range attacks, or melee weapons. Using a technique with the Shield allows Him to reflect projectiles, As well as send nearby opponents a certain distance At Massively Faster than Light Speeds depending on his Attack Potency. The Shield cannot be destroyed, even as a backpack. Bird: A Bird that can help him fly to revisited areas, not normally used in combat as it is too fragile. '''Intelligence: '''Genius, is capable of creating small, but very powerful inventions. He is an Expert in Combat, Although he doesn't consider himself one in order to get rid of pride. He is a Master in the area of Philosophy. '''Weaknesses: '''Guiomar is a perfectionist, and tends to be thrown off battle with a question that requires high amounts of thinking or research. He also tends to hesitate before killing people (Assuming that person is not generally trying to be a bad person.) He an be mentally tormented if extreme moments of his past are bought up in battle. In Terms of combat, he has trouble dealing with characters who use two guns or two swords with both hands. He often resorts to using his secret technique with his shield to combat these foes. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''None notable Trivia * The Creator of this article understands that this article may have somewhat offensive content. However, the creator also believes this is justified due to the balance in that almost every character Guiomar meets holds beliefs opposite to his own. * Yes, the power-up he gets is literally called "unknown energy." Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7 Category:Swordsman